ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Frankenstrike
Frankenstrike, formerly known as Benvicktor, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Frankenstrike Frankenstrike has an appearance similar to the classic depiction of Boris Karloff's version of Victor Frankenstein's monster. In the original series, he had a muscular body with a human nose, dark greyish yellow skin, a black mullet hairstyle with brown at the end, sideburns, and two tower-like conductor coils on his back. Frankenstrike wore black pants with lines on them, with a triangle dash in the middle, that glowed green. He had stitch-like lines on his arms (right arm: half of his shoulder and left arm: halfway from his glove). He had brown gloves with his fingers showing, and had three black and green bolts on his chest and one black bolt on each side of his neck, with all bolts having a green line on them. He had white lines on his waist that connect to the original Omnitrix symbol like a belt clasp. In Ultimate Alien, Frankenstrike's skin was completely grey, as were his gloves, tower-like wire coils and the bottom of his shoes. His belt was also grey and a grey hexagon was where the Omnitrix symbol used to be. The bolts were grey and had no green line on them. The Ultimatrix symbol replaced the top bolt in the triangular shape made by the placed bolts on his chest. In Omniverse, Frankenstrike's hair is now shorter, lacking bangs and a mullet, but still has evident sideburns. His skin has several uneven seams, combining grayish-yellow skin with darker grey skin. He also has large pink scars across his chest and right arm. He retains the bolts on his neck, but no longer has them on his chest; instead, he has one on each shoulder, elbow, and three in his back. The bolts are now bronze, and resemble a fathead screw with a green light in the crease. His belt is now green with white stripes, which have white bolts in them, and another bolt as a buckle. His turrets are now green with screws on them, and the coils are now white and feature green bulbs at the tips. His gauntlets are now green with bolts on their knuckles, his pants are now a greenish-black color, and his "boots" are now copper with three green slits in them. Frankenstrike's teeth are now yellowed and uneven, and bear out when he speaks. His Omnitrix symbol is embedded in the flesh of his right pectoral, with several deep scars protruding from where it resides. Benzarro as Frankenstrike Benzarro's Frankenstrike looks identical to Ben Prime's version in Omniverse, except his eyes, bulbs, and electricity are colored lavender. His body color is slightly different, resembling Benzarro's colorization and everything that is green on Ben Prime's Frankenstrike, is purple on him. Benzarro frankenstrike.png|Benzarro as Frankenstrike Powers and Abilities Frankenstrike electric.png|Electrokinesis MaxMonster97.3.png|Electricity-Enhanced Combat TCoM (248).png|Enhanced Strength ATTWN (138).png|Lightning Waves BAOTD 20.png|Electromagnetism BAOTD 44.png|Space Survivability Frankenstrike has an electromagnetic body with two conductor coils on his back that allow him to generate and manipulate green lightning and electromagnetism. Frankenstrike can emit powerful lightning bolts and emit magnetism from his hands or his feet, allowing him to attach to metal structures.Be Afraid of the Dark Frankenstrike can emit his lightning in the form of waves that can travel along flat surfaces.And Then There Were None Frankenstrike possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to punch through the body of a Techadon robot as well as knock its arm off.The Color of Monkey He also has enhanced durability, jumping, reflexes, and dexterity. Frankenstrike can enhance his physical attacks by giving them an electrical charge.Max's Monster Frankenstrike can survive in the vacuum of space. Frankenstrike has a form of technokinesis by connecting himself to machines with his conductor coils to control them. He can do so with his electricity as well. Although he has never trained himself to do so, Viktor is resistant against extreme heat.Viktor: The Spoils Weaknesses MaxMonster115.png|Vulnerability to Electricity Absorption CIU (253).png|Constrained in Tight Spaces Frankenstrike can be harmed by the impact of another Transylian's electrical attacks, as shown when he blasted Dr. Viktor with a charge strong enough to send him flying into a Null Void portal. The two generators on Frankenstrike's shoulders are the source of his electricity, which means opponents like Phil can absorb his electricity through them. Frakenstrike is unable to fit through small or tight spaces.Cough It Up History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Frankenstrike first appeared in Be Afraid of the Dark, where he was unlocked when Viktor touched the Omnitrix and battled Zs'Skayr, Viktor, and the Mummy on the exterior of the space station until Max destroyed the projector. When Viktor opened a portal to the Null Void that sucked in the Mummy, Frankenstrike sent Viktor into his own portal before it closed. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Frankenstrike was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Max's Monster, Frankenstrike fought and trapped Phil in the streets of Bellwood. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Frankenstrike fought some Zombie Clowns and defeated the Circus Freaks. * In Cough It Up, Frankenstrike defeated Kraab. * In The Color of Monkey, Frankenstrike chased Rojo and fought a Techadon robot. ;Benzarro *In And Then There Were None, Frankenstrike failed to capture No Watch Ben. *In And Then There Was Ben, Frankenstrike battled Gwen 10 as Wildvine and Vomit Man until he was sent back to his own timeline by No Watch Ben as Clockwork. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' (first appearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' (first reappearance; intended alien was Feedback) ;Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (intended alien was Ditto and/or Echo Echo) ;Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' ;Season 7 *''The Color of Monkey'' ;Benzarro ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' Naming and Translations Etymology His placeholder name, Benviktor, is a combination of "Ben" and "Vicktor". The name Frankenstrike is a combo of the name of Frankenstein and the word "strike", as in a lightning strike. Trivia *Frankenstrike is one of the four aliens whose working name had Ben's name in it; the other three being Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh and Nanomech. *Fraknenstrike was never officially named by Ben (the name "Benvicktor" was assigned to him by the credits during the original series). In Omniverse, the placeholder name "Benvicktor" was replaced with Frankenstrike. **Ben came up with Frankenstrike's name when he was 11 years old. *Though Viktor is a scientific genius, hyper-intelligence is not a common trait among Transylians, which means that Ben does not become any smarter as Frankenstrike. *There is a common misconception that Viktor was the DNA source for Frankenstrike, but this is not true, as Transylian DNA was already present in the Omnitrix and Ben just misunderstood what the device was doing when it "sampled" Viktor's DNA. *From Arc 4 of Omniverse onward, Frankenstrike replaces Gravattack in the opening intro of the show. He also replaces Shocksquatch in the opening intro of Arc 5. *Frankenstrike's appearance is based on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein's Monster. *When Frankenstrike finishes his transformation, he often slams his forearms together in a manner reminiscent to Hanna-Barbera's Frankenstein Jr. *The generators on Frankenstrike's back aren't machines, but metallic-organic growths. *Similar to Arctiguana, Snare-oh, Murk Upchuck and Buzzshock, Frankenstrike appeared in Omniverse, but he did not appear in A New Dawn. *Frankenstrike is one of five aliens featured in Omniverse who generate green electricity; the others being Upgrade, Buzzshock, Brainstorm, and Nanomech. **Benzarro's Frankenstrike generates purple electricity. **Lightning Volt generates blue electricity.It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie Pop-ups Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males